sk8er boi
by XX You Are Beautiful XX
Summary: based on the song


**Hey guys I can't get this song out of my head. sooo I hope you like this. and please review. and might have some cuss words**

**Disclamier: I do not own Kick'in it. or the song **

* * *

**~~~ ( Jack's P.O.V )~~~**

I woke up to my alarm telling me it's time to get ready for school. I was planning not to get up but then I remembered that today was the day I am going to ask my crush if she wants to go out. I took a quick shower and put on some baggy dark green pants and a white shirt with my black converse. And ran both of my hands though my hair to give it that messed up look. which by the way I rock the look.

I looked at the time on my watch and it read: 8:00 so I have to be at school by 8:30 and the school's warning bell rings at 8:29. walked out my room and down stairs I found my mom cooking breakfast. " hey mom I said as I kissed her on the cheek " i'm leaving see you later " I grabbed my back pack from the couch. " honey you don't want some breakfast? " my mom asked holding a plate full pancakes.

" no mom, If I don't go now i'll be late. " I said as I went to get my skate board from the coat closet. " okay at least take an apple for the way over there. and be careful you know how much I hate that..." she pointed to my skate board. " Death trap." I chuckled and said I will. I grabbed the brightest apple and hopped in my skate broad making my way to school for well lets just hope best day ever.

**~~~~~~ Time skip to school ~~~~~~ ( song by Avril lavigne, Ps. it's better to listen to the song to.)~~~~~**

_He was a boy_  
_She was a girl_  
_Can I make it anymore obvious?_  
_He was a punk._  
_She did ballet._  
_What more can I say?_  
_He wanted her._  
_She'd never tell._  
_Secretly she wanted him as well._  
_And all of her friends_  
_Stuck up their nose._  
_And they had a problem with his baggy clothes_

I hopped off my skate board and hid it in a near by bush. I start walking towards the doors. _you can do this Jack, you can do it._ I told myself. when I opened the door I saw my friends waiting for me by my locker. Then there she was with her best friends laughing.

slowly I walked up to her and tapped on her shoulder. She turned around and smiled. I think my heart just stopped. " Oh hey Jack " she said as she smiled. " Hey Donna ... ummmmmm I-I -I was wondering if you like to go out some time?" I asked. then my hands started to sweat and I was really nervous.

She then looked at her friends and they all shaked they're head saying no, she then turned back to me and gave me a sad look and said " sorry no, but see you around jack " okay now I really think my heart broke I noded and walked away. and when I was far away I started to run. but someone was right on my trail.

I stopped and turn around to see a kim following me. she looked up at me with her brown eyes and said " I'm sorry Jack " after that we both skipped school and hanged out at my house.

_He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy."  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.  
She needed to come back down to earth. _

**~~~~~ five years later ~~~~**

( Donna's P.O.V )

I woke up to jenny crying again. I got up and fix her a bottle. I make my way to pick up jenny and rock her back and fourth. In a minute or so she falls back to sleep. I slowly close the door behind me and walk to the living room. I sit on the couch and turn on the T.V. And then I see something or someone I have not seen in six years. Jack Anderson the boy I was I mean still are in love with on T.V. I call up my girls and tell them what I saw.

" Kelsey, grace you won't believe who I see on T.V " I said with my eyes glued on him. he has not change alot. but he is more buff and is way more sexier than before.

_Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone._  
_ She turns on TV and guess who she sees?_  
_ Skater boy rockin' up MTV._  
_ She calls up her friends._  
_They already know._  
_ And they've all got tickets to see his show._  
_ She tags along, stands in the crowd._  
_ Looks up at the man that she turned down._  
_He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy."_  
_ He wasn't good enough for her._  
_ Now he's a superstar_  
_Slammin' on his guitar_  
_ Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

**~~~~~ Time skip ~~~~**

**( Kim's P.O.V )**

I was sitting down going over the song me and Jack wrote together. When two strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist. then a chin popped on my shoulder and whispered: " Give me all your love and nobody gets hurt " I giggled and turned around to see my sexy boyfriend. I kissed his cheek and he said " come on I can get more from my grandma " with a pouting face.

I smirked and said " well then I hope you like those old dryed up lips cause now you can go get some from her " I turn to see his face all grossed out. That's when I stated to laugh super hard that I made no noise. Then I felt this thing in my mouth. It took me a while to find out it was Jack's tongue in my mouth exploring. and just when I melted in to it. We both pulled away when one of the director came to get me changed.

I kissed jack one more time then went to change for the show.

**( Jack's P.O.V )**

Kim kissed me one more time and then left to go get changed. Man I love Kim soooo much I don't know what I would do with out her. I mean Kim was there for me when donna turned me down and then when she was there when I found out my grandfather who taught Bobby Wasbie in his movies died. and let me tell you a was not a pretty person than.

**flash back**

_I was walking to dojo and the guys and Kim where messing around. Fighting on who was right about Pony's being real or not. when I walked in kim came up to me and said " hey jack " she smiled gosh she is sooo pretty. **Stop it Jack! Kim is your best friend.** a voice said in my head. ummmmmmmm who are you? I asked the voice. **I am your consciousness Jack and here to say you can't think about kim like that, you are her best friend do want to ruin that? **No your right I don't want to ruin things with Kim._

**_I know i'm right, i'm Jack Anderson after all. _**_Okay am I really that cocky? **yes yes you are.** okay then. I was snapped out of thoughts when Kim yelled In my ear. " Owww Kimmy that was my ear! I said rubbing my ear. And then she punched my arm and said " don't call me KIMMY! " I looked at her and said " okay okay okay. I will stop calling you Kimmy if you just say you do have a crush on me." I smirked knowing she would not say it._

_" well in my defense I was calling your name 20 times and you did not answer. " she said. as she opened the locker right next to me. Then grabbing her water bottle. " ok ok ok but how about next time you ohh I don't know flip me? or something than yelling in my ear. Just when Kim was going to say something rudy comes out of his office and calls Kim and I, we both look at each other. than we follow Rudy to his office and take a seat on his couch._

_Rudy looked at me and I saw a tear fall down his cheek. " Rudy is everything okay? " I asked worried we might lose the dojo or that he is hurt. he looked down and said something but I could not hear him well. " Rudy I can't hear you what did you say? " I asked and then looked and I saw his eyes were like he has been cry. " Jack I said your grandfather passed away with a heart attack this afternoon." Rudy said trying to read my expression. I slowly got up from the couch and walked out Rudy's office._

_pass the guys asking me whats wrong. I walked to the park for hours thinking about what just happened . I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see kim standing there with the most saddest look ever._

**~~~~ Flash back over ~~~~ **

**( Still Jack's P.O.V )**

well I guess I should go look and make sure all the guys are ready. As I was walking out one of the directors came and told me I had visitor and they were waiting in backstage. I wonder who it can be I mean all my friends are in the band with me. when turned right that goes to the backstage. I saw somebody I have not seen in six years she turned and smiled when she saw me standing there.

" Hey Jack long time no see. " she said getting closer to me. she has not change that much she still has the long legs and pretty smile. I look down and I swear I think that Kim is going to kill me when I tell her she is here. " Hey donna, sooooooo how have you been? " I said kinda nervous. " good but you see the reason I came here was to... " she said getting super close. Then she cupped my cheeks and said " do this " then smashed her lips on to mine. I froze there was no way this is happening.

when donna pulled away she smiled at me and said " Jack I should have never turned you down I loved and I still do. will you please give us a chance? please you can't say you did not feel anything. " I looked her in the eyes and I could see that she thought I was going to say yes. Then I thought I should tell her the say thing she told me.

" sorry no, but see you around donna. " with that I walked away to find my amazing girlfriend. But that's when I heard yelling I turned back around to see Kim and donna fighting. I ran to pull Kim away from donna. " you bitch I will kill! " kim said to donna. " bring it on crawfish! " I tried pulling Kim away but she slipped away. then I thought of away to make Kim stop from killing somebody.

I pulled her again and have her face me. Then smashed my lips on hers. when she started to melt into the kiss I pulled away and saw Donna had left. I looked kim in the eyes " Kim I only love you nobody can change that. I love you okay? " I said she looked at me then she smiled that beautiful smile I fell for.

" I know Jack but it hurt when I saw her kiss you " she said I kissed her again and said " it should hurt her that every day you get to kiss me and I fell the same way about you, not her " she giggled and said lets get ready for the concert.

* * *

Kim, me, jerry, Eddie and Milton where in your spots. kim is singing, I am playing the electric guitar, Eddie's playing the flute, jerry playing the drums and Milton playing the a small pino.

right when the light when on kim started to sing

_He was a boy_  
_She was a girl_  
_Can I make it anymore obvious?_  
_He was a punk._  
_She did ballet._  
_What more can I say?_  
_He wanted her._  
_She'd never tell._  
_Secretly she wanted him as well._  
_And all of her friends_  
_Stuck up their nose._  
_And they had a problem with his baggy clothes._

_He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy."_  
_He wasn't good enough for her._  
_She had a pretty face but her head was up in space._  
_She needed to come back down to earth._

_Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone._  
_She turns on TV and guess who she sees?_  
_Skater boy rockin' up MTV._  
_She calls up her friends._  
_They already know._  
_And they've all got tickets to see his show._  
_She tags along, stands in the crowd._  
_Looks up at the man that she turned down._

_[2x:]_  
_He was a skater boy, she said, "See ya later, boy."_  
_He wasn't good enough for her._  
_Now he's a superstar_  
_Slammin' on his guitar_  
_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

Kim sang while jumping up and down. Then I saw Kim smirk and walk down and to this girl. I looked closer and it was Donna. she started to sing again but slow.

_Sorry, girl, but you missed out._  
_Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now._  
_We are more than just good friends._  
_This is how the story ends._  
_Too bad that you couldn't see..._  
_See the man that boy could be._  
_There is more than meets the eye,_  
_I see the soul that is inside._  
Then Donna turned around and left. I smirked and Kim walked back and kissed me on my cheek. I chuckled and started to play long notes.

_He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl._  
_Can I make it anymore obvious?_  
_We are in love._  
_Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?_

_I met the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy._  
_I'll be backstage after the show._  
_I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know."_

_I met the skater boy, I said, "See ya later, boy._  
_I'll be backstage after the show._  
_I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know."_

when I the song finished we all went back stage and laughed about Donna"s face. I turn to kim looked her in her eyes and said " I'm glad she turned me down. Kim smiled and said me to. from then on we talked about this we did in high school. And now that I look back i'm glad Donna turned me down cause now I have the love of my life and best friends for life. what more can I ask for?

**The end**

**sooooooo what do you think review please and My New Life will be out today... so please review!**


End file.
